


A Long Way After Gauguin

by mific



Series: Long Way After... [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Day At The Beach, Digital Art, Fauvism, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the (alien) beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way After Gauguin

**Author's Note:**

> A second artwork in my "long way after" series, inspired by the style of famous artists. Apologies to Gauguin, this time.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/769042/769042_original.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
